Talk:Future Seireitou
Cool A smarter Sei. Something we all can breathe a sigh of relief. Narutokurosaki547 23:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah... by the way, are you gonna make a Future Hikaru page? --Seireitou 23:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Speed of Light? I'm going to borrow some logic from Cyberweasel. If one could move at the speed of light, that matter would continue to accelerate, eventually causing the fabric of space-time to fold unto itself. Unless his speed is watered down when he is in another body, he could destroy the cosmos by walking to an ice cream store. --Cold hard steel 13:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Not quite, if we use Anime Logic, which almost everyone on this fanon seems to terribly lack, think of bleach's flash step, that does move somewhat to the speed of light. Last thing, naruto isnt real life, its anime, meaning it doesnt nesssarcily use the same logic we use in the real world --Seireitou 15:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Difference- the flash steppers are all alternate world souls (except Ichigo, and I don't think he can flash step, correct me if I'm wrong. They aren't exactly held by real world physics. Naruto does use real world physics, BTW- Kishimoto himself said that guns are a no-no in Naruto, because they would impossible to avoid at a close (>10 m) range. Even with a body flicker- that says something. That's not the point though... point is speed of light is way too fast. Mayhaps speed of sound? That's how fast Sonic goes. And if going as fast is Sonic isn't enough, well... --Mewshuji 18:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Question In the Other World Tournament where you said Hikaru lost, could you change it to that Hikaru gave up? It's more of his character anyways... Narutokurosaki547 20:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh really, Hikaru.... *gives you a sarcastic smiling look* --Seireitou 20:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Just saying Hikaru isn't the type to sit back and watch everything happen. He'd rather "rough it" on Earth than be in Other World. Narutokurosaki547 20:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Well, Irou chose Hikaru because he believed that Seireitou and Hikaru would make exellent canidantes for the position --Seireitou 20:38, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Alright that's great, but that has very little to do with what I'm asking. Sometime throughout the fight, Hikaru probably would just give up right near the end of the fight. Please just change it to that Hikaru gave up near the end of the fight, realizing it would be a stalemate. Narutokurosaki547 20:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) well, wouldnt it be more dramiatic for Seireitou and Hikaru to acccually have a real fight where someone doesnt die or gives up for once? I figure that the Other world would be a perfect setting for that --Seireitou 20:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ...Yes, I agree it would...but how bout this? The fight we are having now between you and me, I won't give up in that fight, or commit suicide, but I'll fight it to the end, and the fight to decide the new GSK, I give up. Deal? Narutokurosaki547 20:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Very well, Deal --Seireitou 20:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh God Oh for the love of god!! "Picks up a giant hammer" How many forms and gow many mangas and animes does this character "borrow from". While I have no prob with different form as Zukia has several, and cross referencing mangas this thing goes too far. "smashes keyboard". I know I keep complaining about this character by Sei has taught us a lesson.... This is a huge site for what not to do in a character! There is nothing wrong with creativity but when a character has more crap on their page than anything and they are part big boobed neko, ninja, arrancar, god, sayain thing then it's just plain ridiculous >_< "Blackemo dies a little inside". Ugh....... Sorry dude you aren't a bad writer at all you just have trouble spacing out your creativity. Blackemo1 13:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) To be fair, Sir Blackemo, it seems Sei is only uncreative with... well... Seireitou. He's pretty good with his other characters... =\ --Mewshuji 13:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Well, not to sound rude or anything, Blackemo sir, but Zukia also possesses his own forms as well, i only gave Sei about 2 more then Zukia has curently. Also, ony 3 pictures came from accual animes whereas the others were simply random anime pics like the ones with Zukia. --Seireitou 16:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ just keep smiling... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Sei, he's saying that combining the two isn't the best idea in the world, not that either are bad... =\ I think, at least. Personally, my only problem is that all the female forms have big... well... yea... I still have to question Seireitou and his friends becoming gods, however. =\ --Mewshuji 14:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well, about about Zukia? I rest my case --Seireitou 18:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The difference is, Zukia was always a god... I don't see why any mortal would be chosen to join the Pantheon, really... I'm not arguing, I'm just saying I don't get it.--Mewshuji 18:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well, its more of an evoultion. Think about it, a soul living in a other world body for 1000 years........ plus his power is exremley great and he weilds one of the blades of Absolute creation. Think about it ^_^ --Seireitou 18:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the body thing I get, but I think Naruto and the other Konoha 12 plus the Sand Siblings should get whatever uber-juice Seireitou drank too... I mean the one that got him so powerful in the first place... >.> --Mewshuji 18:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) how about the yonkou just become gods, get out of the story and we have the tourny decide the next 4 that would help and also SIREITOU NEEDS TO DIE, get him of the wiki kill him send him to the gods i don't car just geet rid of him and don't bring him back AGAIN --Evan6789 18:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) What do you have against the Yonkou. Two arent even gods and one (me) stays pretty much out of the picture. Ten Tailed Fox 18:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) okay ignore the top line ^_^ --Evan6789 18:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Besides, Seireitou IS dead... --Mewshuji 18:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello look what article we're on >_> --Evan6789 18:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) O_O' Am i really hated that much? --Seireitou 18:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::No, just your character. ... he's a mary sue. :D ... <_< >_>;--Mewshuji 18:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) No just your character, your cool ^_^ --Evan6789 18:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) >_> You mean the character you wanted to train yours? --Seireitou 18:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ...................and you people wonder why I hide on the Bleach and DBAF fanons....... Ten Tailed Fox 18:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, why? ^_^ --Seireitou 18:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ....less stress.... Ten Tailed Fox 18:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I was new, i didn't know about godmodding all i knew was you had the longest article and the longest justu list Evan6789 18:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) -_- aaaanyway, you have to admit that was kinda harsh, right? Plus, Sei is dead. He existaces in Other World but is allowed to go to Earth, HOWEVER, he cannot change what was fated to happen since he isnt "alive" and therefore, i see no point in this arguement ^_^ --Seireitou 18:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Isn't that quote something Zangetsu said to Ichigo? Ten Tailed Fox 18:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Which quote you talking about? --Seireitou 18:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The one on top of Future Sei's page. Ten Tailed Fox 18:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Nope, good guess but accually its from Ulquiorra. I thought it would be a good match to Future Sei's new battle personality --Seireitou 18:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, that sounds alot like what Zangetsu said in the beginning of Bleach....ive only read that chapter once and I can remember that. Anywho I am starting my arc on the Bleach Fan Fic. You should put Sei in the 10th Division with Ryun so he can be part of it. Ten Tailed Fox 18:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe, i was planning on making him a former captain and a rogue...... --Seireitou 18:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Even better!!!!! He could show up in Hueco Mundo to help fight a....well you'd have to head over to the Bleach Fanon to find out what he would be up against. And Ryun and Sei could have a Shinigami battle. Ten Tailed Fox 18:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, maybe later today, im kinda busy with my Taekwondo but later today, ill try to go on --Seireitou 19:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) TFF, Why are you ignoring me on every wiki in creation, sorry *slashes sword in air* But you've been ignoring all my messages on your talk page... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) What is Seiretou? Whenever I see him he's strong. What the hell is he?--Darknesslover5000 04:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) .....He's..... a guy..... who's ......strong..... what else? --Seireitou 04:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ??? I'd think I'd recall losing an arm. Echo Uchiha 21:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Seireitou I see a ton of stuff about Seireitou, and then I come here to see the overview, or to the Seireitou Hyuga page, and they're both empty. Is there a page I'm missing, or are these the only ones? :I can answer that. You see, he's trying to fix it in under construction. And please...leave ur signature. If you want to see his work, you can check on the history area. Just don't press any revert buttons. --'Rasengan888''' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 13:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC)